


Мама, в птицу меня преврати

by gotham2018, mistralle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle





	Мама, в птицу меня преврати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mother make me a bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236517) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



— Привет, — говорит Тим. Он стоит, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, напротив Джейсона, придерживающего полуоткрытую дверь квартиры. — Если твоё предложение всё ещё в силе, я не откажусь выпить.

Джейсон молча кивает, распахивает дверь полностью и по дороге на кухню, как Тим закрывает её изнутри.

— Это традиция, знаешь ли, — говорит Джейсон, хватая пару стаканов из шкафа и бутылку виски — с холодильника.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Тим, стягивая толстовку через голову, и Джейсон опускает глаза к тонким чёрным волоскам, спускающимся дорожкой по его животу — футболка задралась.

— Когда тебя подставляет Дик Грейсон, — Джейсон разливает выпивку по стаканам. Тиму — только половину. — Это как инициация. Ты не один из нас, если хоть немного его не ненавидишь.

— Я его не ненавижу, — неохотно говорит Тим, поднося стакан к губам. Осушает одним глотком и тянется за бутылкой, чтобы наполнить снова.

— Ага, — Джейсон залпом осушает свой. — И это хуже всего.

***

— Он думал, я один из них, — громко и зло возмущается Тим, тряся пальцем у Джейсона перед носом . — Один из… этих, Джейсон. Какая-то грёбаная тварь. А я же его брат.

— Ага, — соглашается Джейсон. Они уже забили на стаканы и перебрались на диван в гостиной, передавая бутылку друг другу. — Он небось думает, что я тоже.

— Не знаю, как это получается, — Тим размахивает бутылкой. — Ну, учитывая всю ту шнягу со смертью.

Джейсон фыркает:

— Шняга со смертью…

— Извини, — неискренне произносит Тим, отдавая ему бутылку. — Я, похоже, забываю про такт, когда напьюсь.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, мой дорогой, но такта у тебя отродясь не было, — ухмыляется Джейсон. — Но ничего. Мне нравится.

— Что нравится? — спрашивает Тим, и Джейсон пожимает плечами, запрокидывает бутылку и решает — нахуй.

— Ты нравишься, — говорит он, легонько пихая ногу Тима носком ботинка. — Когда ты такой. А то ты всегда, блядь, зажатый. Вот если тебя чуток напоить, так сразу на настоящего человека похож.

Он слишком поздно понимает, что ляпнул. Но сказанного уже не вернуть, Тим хмурит брови, в глазах — гнев, обида и, кажется, немного страха.

— Я человек, — пугающе спокойно говорит Тим. — Настоящий.

— Блядь, — Джейсон трёт рукой лицо. — Я не это…

Тим перебивает его: подаётся вперёд, прижимается губами к его рту, вплетает пальцы в волосы Джейсона и целует — жёстко, мокро, жадно, и Джейсону слишком хорошо знакома эта жадность.

— Мне только… — говорит Тим ему в губы, задыхаясь, вдыхая один воздух с Джейсоном, сидя почти у него на коленях, и бутылка виски лежит, опрокинутая, у них под ногами, — мне надо…

— Я знаю, — Джейсон прикасается к его щеке. — Я знаю, что тебе надо.

***

Джейсон особо не тратит времени на ласки, Тиму сейчас нужно не это. Ему нужно почувствовать, что он живой, что он настоящий. Ему нужно, чтобы было чуток больно, чтоб его поставили на колени, чтобы услышать, как кожа влажно шлёпает об кожу, чтобы Джейсон драл его быстро, сильно, и его ногти впивались Тиму в бёдра, пока Тим не закричит в подушку, кончая, и не утянет Джейсона за собой.

Джейсон потом долго лежит рядом, пытаясь отдышаться, потом идёт в ванную — привести себя в порядок; возвращается в кровать, укрывает их обоих покрывалом, прижимается губами к родимому пятнышку в форме груши на плече Тима.

— Мне надо идти, — вздыхает Тим. — Вообще, может, я какой-нибудь генетически модифицированный спящий агент.

— Ага, — бормочет Джейсон, которому гораздоинтереснее слизывать соль у Тима с шеи.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Тим и покрывается мурашками, когда Джейсон царапает зубами его ухо. — А вдруг я попробую тебя убить, пока ты дрыхнешь.

— Как хорошо, что я под подушкой держу пистолет, — усмехается Джейсон.

— Но ты бы это сделал, правда? — Тим поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Если бы я на тебя напал, ты бы меня убил?

Джейсон закатывает глаза и толкает Тима, чтобы он снова лёг на бок, обвивает его рукой, ведёт раскрытой ладонью по груди, ловит кончиками пальцев биение его сердца.

— Конечно, убил бы, — врёт он.


End file.
